fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DBZGamingAddict/The Gaming Addict Reviews
Hello fellow earthlings. Now that we have over 45 articles I started mah own reviews. Only doing what you said ESSJ4. These reviews are only my opinion. If you get a bad review I am not trying to be mean. That only means that you have to get better. LEAVE COMMENTS BELOW FOR REQUESTS. U S A B C D E Life Of A Son Pros- It is about Broly and Paragus after Planet Vegeta Good grammar and spelling I like the beginning telling about Broly's immense power Cons- Its kinda weird to keep calling your king King Vegeta. For example, instead of saying 'King Vegeta' over and over again you could say 'My king' or 'Sire'. The short story overview pretty gave the plot away. Start new paragraphs when a person is gonna say something. Final Comments- Good story with some flaws. Between 6/10 and 7/10 Prison Diary- Prologue Pros- I like the concept of the story. Good grammar and spelling. Good description. You did a good job saying what they did in pretrial jail. Cons- Why is everything in italic? HAHA! Now, let me stop being immature, please. I dont know what it is, but I just don't like that sentence. Start a new paragraph when a person is gonna say something. Final Comments- Very good story. 7/10 Dragon Ball:super duper maity Pros- Horrible grammar :) Oh no! Maity iss an saiyen hoo used hiss superrr powers to escape planit vageeta. But Maity land on earth with his pett owul Betvet. Captin America having a power level of 73857382758235723jh2385875187! maity turned super saiyan 17. I love the concept of this story. captin amerca went super saiyan 8. maity usd hisspowes and boom captin amecs died. I LOVE THE SENTENCE ABOVE THIS ONE. No friking capitalization... maity so exsited he turn EVEL!!!DEN DAY CLOMED. My favorite section was FUSIN SAVES DAY. He tried to kill buu 60328413854238758237582758 times in 1 minute. Recome. Cell. Ginyu Force. Dr. Gero. Cooler looks like a hybrid of Cooler and King Cold. Dabura. Majin Maity. Cons- I would have really liked to know what was going on. Final Comments- This was... beautiful! A masterpiece. Best comedy story i have eva read besides DBKC. 10/10. Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan Pros- TitaniumBardock deleted it. Cons- The grammar is bad. The spelling is kinda bad. The Legendary Super Saiyan is supposed to appear every 1000 years. Kuzon- That name- What is it a pun off of? The chapter names are TOO DAMN LONG. The Snake Saga was the worst saga of them all. Seriously? The villain is a snake? All the saga names are lame. Final Comments- Not to be mean or anything, but this sucked. 2/10 Pokemon Last Stance Pros- You started a new paragraph when someone talked! Thats an accomplishment. Decent grammar. Cons- Horrible spelling. I don't get the concept of this story. Does it even have a story concept? The plot is this: Death defeats Ash's Pokemon so Ash keeps using more Pokemon to try to beat him. "You Monster"sreamed Ash. That is an example of a bad sentence. No emotion, you spelt 'screamed' wrong. I hate Pokemon. (This won't affect your score. Final Comments- Well, at least this is better than your Dragon Ball fan-fictions, cuz they sucked. 3/10 Prison Diary- A Cell Is Not A Home Pros- I love how you explain how HORRIBLE it is in prison. Great spelling. Good grammar. I love the idea of this story. Leah is the name of my 4 year old cousin. :) Cons- START NEW PARAGRAPHS WHEN YOU TALK. Did you finish it or not? Final Comments- Better than your first one, I liked it alot. 8/10 Earth-415 Pros- I love Marvel. I also love all the events in the five year gap for Spider Man Unleashed. You included lots of Marvel Superheroes. I like the gallery. Love the concept. Very cool. My favorite one is Spider Man Unleashed. Cons- Unfinished. Final Comments- I like this alot. The idea of this is very good and cool and solid. Very nice. 8.5/10 Spider Man (Earth-415) Pros- It explains lots about Peter Parker's life. Lots of detail. VERY descriptive. Cons- UNFINISHED. Final Comments- Another one of ExtremeSSJ4's good pages that I liked. Well done. 8.5/10 Spidey's Harem Pros- Spider-man gets a unknown chemical causing him to attract multiple women from the marvel universe, will he conquer this latest task or be smothered by various females. EVERYBODY KEEPS HAVING SEX WITH PETER. You turned Spider-Man into a character for adults. You REALLY described the sex scenes. Cons- EVERYBODY KEEPS HAVING SEX WITH PETER. Too much sex man. Lesbians. Three-somes Four-play. FIVE PEOPLE. Explain more about the chemical. "Agh, it burns, CRAP IT BURNS. HELP, AHH. FUCK THIS BURNS" Final Comments- Not as good as ESSJ4's other stories. 6/10 Spider-Girl: Rise Of A Hero (Volume 1) Pros- Very descriptive. I love the fight scene between Jack and Gene in the beginning. I also love the part where Gene opens the locker and the Granny Panties pile out onto his face. Very good grammar. Very good spelling. "OH MY GOOD...IT BURNS!" You...You...You shmuck! Flash got married to Felicia and had a two kids named Gene and Felicity, but then Flash and Felicia divorced. Cons- Jack's dad dying is kinda cliche. Jack becoming a Super Hero is also cliche. Final Comments- I enjoyed reading this. Keep it up SSJ3A. 8.8/10 =The Son of Neptune= Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews